


Don’t back out

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Pre relationship fluff Lucas questions his decision to pursue a relationship with Vic and Vic tells him they are good together





	Don’t back out

“Maybe we shouldn’t be together”Lucas tells Vic 

“Don’t back out just because you’re afraid”Vic said to her boyfriend 

“I don’t want to mess up your career”Lucas explains to her 

“You won’t mess anything up I promise you”Vic tells him 

“I’m being silly aren’t I?”Lucas asked her 

“You’re stressed and scared that’s all”Vic says the pressure of keeping their blossoming romance a secret had been killing the man 

“I’m sorry Vic”Lucas says giving her a hug 

Vic sank into his embrace wrapping her arms around him resting against his body 

“Everything will be okay”Vic assures him kissing him softly 

“I really hope so”Lucas muttered

“Lucas you are very important to me I hope you know that”Vic tells him 

“I don’t think I could imagine not having you in my life”Lucas said to her

“I’m not going anywhere”Vic smiles at him 

“You’re stuck with me then”Lucas jokes 

“It’s more than an honor to be stuck with you”Vic Laughs

“HR has been going down really hard on people lately trying to enforce the non dating policy”Lucas explains to her 

“No wonder you were so stressed out”Vic comments

“This one Captain from another station was dating one of his firefighters and HR went ballistic on him”Lucas revealed to her

“What ended up happening with him?”Vic asked him 

“He had no choice but to transfer over to another station it broke the two up”Lucas says 

“You’re scared that could happen to us”Vic realized that was the reasoning for his anxiousness from earlier

“Scares me to death but I really like you I don’t want to ever say goodbye to us”Lucas responds

“We’re good together”Vic squeezes his hand

“We make a pretty nice team I’ll say”Lucas agreed

“I don’t want to say goodbye either”Vic shared


End file.
